


[podfic] a hedgehog dilemma

by accrues



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Magical Realism, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues
Summary: Jamia has a temper.





	[podfic] a hedgehog dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a hedgehog dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237071) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



Length: 03:42

Download this very short podfic from Google Drive as a [.m4b](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yF5uj4lK09OkVKBPPcdZd8c7i3L4xdBB/view?usp=sharing) [3.43MB] or stream/download [.mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SF6mQV6KEEUgzI28MfDj6d04y1RIa7zY/view?usp=sharing) [3.39MB]


End file.
